Série: A Nossa Música Sem Ar
by Nicka I
Summary: A "Série: A Nossa Música" voltou e agora quem sofre nas minhas mãos é Ikki Amamya... Nesta Songfic, Ikki sofre por sua amada Esmeralda. IkkixEsmeralda


**Série:A Nossa Música - Sem Ar**

_by Nicka I_

Agora que o santuário e o mundo estavam em paz finalmente os cavaleiros de Athena encontraram tempo para ter uma vida normal.

Todos seguiram seus caminhos, alguns foram trabalhar, outros estudar e puderam finalmente formar uma família.

Ikki ao contrário dos outros permanesseu na Grécia.Depois que as guerras acabaram Ikki simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer de sua vida.Terminou a facudade de Engenharia Civil e montou sua própria construtora.Era relativamente bem sucedido mais não constituíu família e agora se encontrava totalmente solitário, até mesmo Shun hávia retornado a ilha de Andrômeda e a "governava" junto de June.

Todas as tardes Ikki ía a praia, ele não sabia bem ao certo o porque mais aquele lugar o fazia se lembrar de sua amada Esmeralda.

**Meus pés não tocam mais o chão.**

**Meus olhos não vêm minha direção.**

**Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido.**

**Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido.**

- Porque Esmeralda?Porque você foi embora e me deixou aqui?Porque eu não morri na guerra santa? Pelomenos assim eu teria te encontrado. - Pensava ele

- Que bobagem, eu nunca seria digno de estar no mesmo lugar que um anjo como você!

A noite caiu e ele continuou ali, a observar o vai e vem daquelas ondas que agora se tornavam negras e brilhantes por refleirem a luz prateada da lua.Vendo aquele brilho ele se lembra do brilho que existia nos olhos de Esmeralda e diante da lembrança ele não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que a muito tempo já estavam pedindo para sair.

**O sofrimento vem á noite sem pudor.**

**Somente o sono ameniza a minha dor.**

**Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?**

**Quero viver do teu sorriso teu olhar.**

Vendo as ondas ele sente uma súbita vontade de mergulhar naquele mar.As groças lágrimas salgadas que caíam do rosto bem feito do rapaz se misturavam a água salgada do mar, e a brisa que soprava levemente levava um perfume de flores do campo como o de Esmeralda, parecia acariciar levemente o rosto moreno dele fazendo com que ele fechando os olhos pudesse facilmente confundir aquele toque com o toque suave das mão de Esmeralda.

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você.**

**E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.**

**Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar...**

**Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.**

**Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão...**

**Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção.**

**Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar.**

**Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar...**

Ele abre os olhos e levantando o rosto começa a olhar as estrelas e percebe que uma delas brilha mais que as outras.

- É você não é?Eu sei que é.Mesmo no céu você ainda é a que mais brilha.Tenho certeza que mesmo longe ela ainda ora por ele e o vela sempre.

Ele começa a se recordar do fatídico dia em que ela se foi para nunca mais voltar, e tudo o que acontesseu depois em sua vida.Sem dúvida ela era a luz da vida dele e depois que ela se foi sua alma mergulhou em uma escuridão profunda, escuridão da qual ele ainda não conseguiu sair completamente.

**Perdi o jogo, tive que te ver partir.**

**E minha alma sem motivo para existir.**

**Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar**

**Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar.**

Lembrou-se de toda a dor que sentiu ao ver aquela que era a única capaz de demonstrar um pouco de afeto por ele.Ela era como uma luz em meio a toda aquela escuridão e a única que conseguia sorrir e passar um pouco de paz a ele mesmo em meio a todo aquele enferno que era aquela ilha.

A verdade era que mesmo ele bancando o "Lobo solitário", ele era triste porque se sentia realmente solitário e o que mais o incomodava era que nada e nem ninguém poderia preencher aquele vazio que ele sentia, vazio este que foi deixado por Esmeralda e sómente ela poderia preencher.

**Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração.**

**O seu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão.**

**Mais é fria a madrugada sem você aqui.**

**Só com você no pensamento.**

As ondas começavam a se chocar sobre o corpo do rapaz com certa violência e algumas delas faziam com que ele perdesse o equilibrio e quase caisse, mas ele se mantinha ali em pé, forte como uma rocha.

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você.**

**E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.**

**Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar...**

**Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.**

**Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão...**

**Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção**

**Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar**

**Permaneço sem amor, sem luz...**

Derrepente uma onda se choca contra ele com mais força e finalmente o mar o derruba, sem forças para se levantar o mar começa a o arrastar cada vez para mais fundo.Em um certo ponto o mar para de arrastá-lo mais devido ao cansaço por ter lutado contra aquela correnteza ele não consegue se mexer e permanesse parado ali olhando para a mesma estrela que olhava antes.Depois de algum tempo ele percebeu que seu corpo formigava e lentamente uma sensação de torpor começou a tomar conta de todo seu corpo, até que ele finalmente perde os sentidos.

**Meu ar, meu chão é você**

**Mesmo quando fecho os olhos**

**Posso te ver...**

Depois de algum tempo uma voz suave o desperta, uma voz conhecida, lentamente ele abre os olhos e percebe que já não está mais na praia e sim em um lugar realmente maravilhoso, era uma espécie de paraíso.Depois de olhar tudo em volta ele percebe que não está deitado sobre o chão e oquando olha para cima ele vê o rosto e o sorriso que ele esperou ver novamnete por todos estes anos.

- Olá, Ikki!

- Esmeralda?

- Sim, sou eu meu amor.

- O que acontesseu?

- Finalmente você veio me encontrar.

- Mais como?Eu...eu...

- A Fenix não renascerá mais! - disse ela sorrindo.

- Isto quer dizer que eu...

- Sim, você finalmente está livre.todo o sofrinmento, toda a trsteza acabaou...Finalmente acabou! - disse ela com uma única lágrima solitária escorrendo por seu rosto, mais mesmo assim com um lindo sorriso.Enquanto já em pé Ikki a abrçava erguendo-a do chão.

**Eu corro pra o mar pra não lembrar você.**

**E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.**

**Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar...**

**Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.**

**Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão...**

**Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção.**

**Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar.**

**Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, **

**sem ar...**

Neste momento palavras não eram mais necessárias somente um intensso e esperado beijo conseguiria dizer tudo o que os dois guardaram durante todos estes anos.

#**Fim!**

**Música: **Sem Ar (**D'Black**)

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!Calma gente, calma!!(fãns do Ikki apedrejando a escritora.)

Gente, este é o meu primeiro Fic com o Ikki como protagonista, então pelo amor de Deus eu peço que vocês atirem pedras pequenas em mim.E encarecidamente eu peço NÃO ME LINXEM!!

Grata pela compreenção... (escritora se escondendo atrás dos seguranças e colocando o colete á prova de balas!)


End file.
